Fallen Angel
by Night-Star24
Summary: Miyu is in love with Phantom Dark, but he does something to break her heart, she figures out she is Silver Night and is destined to defeat both Dark and Krad, what will happen?


Fallen Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own D N angel buttt I do own Miyu but I wanna own Dark *preverted thoughts* sexy Dark**

**Miyu has seen Phantom Dark on the news and she wants to meet him, but when she see him kissing a girl from her school, Risa, she gets angry and cries on a statue. A ferret that is black and white finds her and she gets her wings, so she is an angel. She never lives her life the way she used to again.**

**"Miyu, time for breakfest!" yelled Miyu's mother from the bottom of the stairs. Miyu was sitting on her bed, dressed in her uniform, looking at a scrapbook she made of Phantom Dark. "Coming mother!" yelled Miyu as she put her silver locks in pigtails.**

**After Miyu ate her breakfest quickly, she ran back upstairs and put her scrapbook in her school bag and ran to the train. **

**"Oh Nwia, my date with Dark was amazing," said Risa as she dreamed about Dark. Maisuke just looked at the floor of the train. **

**Miyu got off the train and ran to school, wanting the day to be over already. As Miyu ran she ran into two people, Risa and Maisuke. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking," said Miyu as she rubbed her head. "Oh Miyu, we're sorry, aren't we Nwia," said Risa as she nudged him.**

_**'So do you still got a crush on my girl,'**_** said Dark in Maisuke's head. "Yes, now shut up!" said Maisuke as he clutched his head. "Uhhh Nwia what are you doing," asked Miyu as they started walking.**

_**'Well who's this one, I've never seen her before, what a cutie for you,' **_**said Dark. Maisuke felt himself changing.**

**Maisuke ran into an ally to try to stop himself from turing into Dark. **

**"He always does that," said Risa as she still thought about Dark. "So Miyu, do you have a boyfriend?" Miyu shook her head and asked "Do you have one?"**

**Risa giggled and said "Yeah, he's the best." Miyu leaned closer and said "Who is it?" "Oh I'm not tellin."**

**"Where were you Nwia, we had to walk alone," said Miyu as she looked through her scrapbook. **_**'What is she reading, go on Maisuke look.'**_** "Hey Miyu what are you reading?" She looked at him then shut her book, slidding it into her bag. "It's nothing."**

**"Mom, I'm going to my room, the news is almost on!" yelled Miyu as she took off her shoes and ran to her room. She dressed in her pajamas and turned on the tv, hearing the report's voice. **_**"Wait look there's Phantom Dark in the sky, what is he doing? Wait, zoom in, zoom in, I see someone else." **_**Miyu's eyes got wide and full of tears. **_**"Dark's kissing a girl, wow this is the best report ever.''**_

**"That's-that's RISA!!" yelled Miyu as she threw the remote at the tv and started screaming her head off. Her mother ran into her room and saw her crying. She looked at the tv and then hugged her daughter. "Oh Miyu," said her mother. **

**Miyu pulled out of her mother's grasp and started out the front door, hearing her mother call after her.**

**She ran to the statue with two angels. Crawling onto it, she put her head in her knees and cried. "Jii?" A black and white weasel cuddled into Miyu. She lifted her head and picked up the weasel. "Jii?" She giggled and said "I'm going to name you Jinks." The weasel cuddled into her then climbed onto her back, going into her back.**

**Miyu gasped as she saw black and white wings fly out of her back. "Wow, I'm just like Phantom Dark, wings," said Miyu as she flew into the air, she was now dressed in a white dressed that was ripped at the sleeves and the bottom.**

**"Oh wow Dark, that was amazing." Dark smiled until he saw a white and black feather fly between them. "Uh oh, not her she has awaken," said Dark as he looked around. "Who?" "Silver Night."**

**"My-my memory is coming back," said Miyu as she clutched her head. "I'm Silver Night."**

**"Dark, what does she look like?" Dark rubbed the back of his head and said "I don't remember it was a while ago, Silver Night where are you?"**

**"Dark's calling me?" She smikered and flew towards them. **

**Dark set Risa down onto a roof and yelled into the sky, "Come out Silver Night!!" "Oh Dark, you looking for me," said Miyu as she crossed her arms. **_**'Dark, that's Miyu, the girl who was walking with me and Harada-san.'**_** "What?"**

**"I can't beleve I made a scrapbook of you and was in love with you, but you are with Risa." Risa yelled, "What are you doing Miyu!?!" **

**"Well well well, isn't Silver Night," said Krad as he flew up in the air. "Who are you?" asked Miyu as she turned around. "Me? Oh you don't remember me? It's me Krad." Krad attacked Miyu making her fly into a building, blacking out. She slowly started falling to the ground.**

_**'Dark! Catch her!!' **_**yelled Maisuke. Dark and Krad started racing down to catch Miyu. Dark caught her first, finding Jinks on her stomach. **_**'Poor Miyu, you look perfect with her,'**_** said Maisuke. "What?? No, I like Risa." Jinks woke up and started nudging Miyu. "Huh? AHHHH GET AWAY FROM ME!!" yelled Miyu as she fell out of Dark's arms.**

**"Ok fine with me," said Dark as he bent down. "I HATE YOU!!" **_**'Ha ha ha, wow that's funny, you really hurt her.'**_** Miyu stood up, picking Jinks she ran home.**

**"Miyu wake up," said Jinks. "Huh? Oh Jinks, wait you can talk?" said Miyu as she yawned. "Duh and I have bad news, Dark is in Daisuke and now they got seperated.'' Miyu's eyes widened as she put on her uniform. "What? So he's going to my school now," said Miyu as she shook Jinks. "No he doesn't want to be caught so he stays at home.''**

**Miyu sighed as Jinks climbed into her bag. "I'm going just incase you need your wings." She nodded her head and started to towards school. **

**"Good-bye Dark" said Risa as she kissed his cheek. Risa has started going to school with Daisuke just to see Dark. "Come on Harada-san we're going to be late," said Daisuke as he pulled her towards the train.**

**"Nwia, look it's Miyu, she's Silver Night," said Risa as she pointed at Miyu. She was sitting at her desk, looking furious. "Psst, Miyu, Krad's going to vist Dark, they're going to fight, you need to go there," said Jinks as he jumped onto Miyu's back. **

**Miyu nodded and left the classroom. She jumped out a window as Jinks went into her back, forming her wings and white dress. "They're at Daisuke's house." Miyu found Dark and Krad fighting in the sky, people in a large group, watching. "Silver Night?"**

**"Yes it's me who else would it be?" said Miyu as she flew between them. "Miyu isn't it, well you might wanna move," said Dark as they both lunged towards her. Darkness and light both attacked Miyu, making her be weakened. "I will take her this time Dark," said Krad as he caught Miyu.**

**"No, you'll kill her," said Dark as he attacked Krad. Miyu woke up and threw feathers at both of them. "Dark my darling watch out!!" yelled Risa as he dodged the feathers while they hit Krad. "Gotcha Krad," said Miyu as she winked. "Ok Dark, your turn." Risa climbed onto a roof closest to Dark and motioned him to come towards her. "I know her weakness, pick me up and kiss me."**

**Dark did what he was told and watched Miyu from the corner of his eye. Her icey blue eyes were full of tears, she was holding her chest. Dark's eyes met with her's when he pulled away. She was talking with her eyes, **_**"Why do you do this to me, I loved you, but you didn't know, I still do, someday I shall die from heartbreak." **_**He watched her pull Jinks out of her back, she started falling. Dark listened to the screams of the people, she was committing suicide. **

**"Miyu wait!!" yelled Dark as he flew down to catch her. It was to late, she hit the ground, back first, Jinks on her chest nudging her to get up.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Me: OMG CLIFFY **

**Dark: Miyu's suicidal**

**Miyu: Yeah because of you, you broke my heart *holds chest***

**Dark: how was I suppose to know you loved me?**

**Me: ok stop fighting something good will happen soon.......**

**Dark: review if you want Miyu to live......or not**


End file.
